He's a Lego Man
by XanAxe14
Summary: NXT diva Suzi gives Main Roster Finn Balor a small Lego kit to brighten him up. Little does she know it's just a start to something she only ever dreamed of. Finn/Oc short story. It might turn into something longer later.


**He's a Lego Man**

"Hi, Suzi." I heard from behind me.

The object of my affection, though only as a friend, was fiddling with something at a nearby table. Fergal Devitt had gotten the small Lego kit surprise that I left in his gym bag he had left unattended. The dark haired Irishman was sitting at a nearby table in catering fiddling with it. He must have really enjoyed it, because he still hadn't gotten out of his Finn Balor attire.

I sat down next to him, glancing at the instructions before looking up at him. "I see you got my surprise." I said.

"Thank you. I've missed doing these for so long." I knew he meant it because his accent deepened.

Any wrestling fan knew that Finn Balor was a Lego fan, always putting them together and such. Though as a WWE superstar he was often away from home and wasn't able to do his recent pet project. So I found a relatively small Lego kit of an airplane and hid it in his bag for him.

I took my time to look him over as he sat in the chair, nose hovering over the tiny pieces of plastic blocks. He was in heaven, not even caring that the Raw show was almost over and he was still wearing his in ring gear. I figured his ass would have been cold sitting in that metal folding chair.

The only reason why I was at Raw was because I had an after Raw dark match with some of the other NXT divas that had been asked to show up. At least it meant traveling with Fergal again, and at the very least I could stare at him without feeling like a stalker.

As I watched him work hard on his new project I thought back to our time down in developmental. Fergal was getting more hype, especially being the longest reigning NXT champion. But he never ignored me. He was just a people person; he didn't treat anyone bad and he seemed to go out of his way to make friends. Actually, we shared comics in common, like Marvel and horror villains such as Freddy Krueger, Friday the Thirteenth and Swamp Thing.

I was never a Lego fan, but seeing him content with this gift was enough to make me smile. Since Fergal was always nice to me I always had a crush on him. I would never admit it to him, but I could daydream from afar. And if bringing him a small Lego kit to brighten his day made him smile then I was going to do it.

I started to stand up because I heard the end of the last match being announced by a nearby stagehand. I was supposed to get ready for the dark match. Fergal, however, grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving.

"Do you have to go, Suzi? I like having ya sit here with me." He said.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I'm in a dark match after the show, I have to get to my butt in gear."

"Then I bet you that I can have this finished before your match is over." He smiled, his thumb rubbing at the backside of my hand.

"Really? You think that?"

"If I don't finish it, I'll buy you a drink of your choice."

"And if you do?" I prompted.

"Then you buy me a drink of my choice." He smiled again, which was followed by a laugh.

The man just had an infectious smile, even a laugh that was full blown sexy without him realizing it. He let me go and I went off to find my opponent for the night.

Because of my first name I was dubbed Suzi Q by the fans. My hair wasn't blonde like Alexa Bliss but it was more of a caramel color, honey blonde or something like that. I didn't really have an on screen persona but what I lacked in that I made up for in a high flyer type of performance.

After the match I limped to the trainers area to see if I could get some ice on my knee. I had fallen hard on my right knee, which was a result of a moonsault off the top rope. At least that thrilled the audience because they were chanting my name even though I wasn't scheduled to win. Still, my knee was painful and I wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong.

"You whacked it pretty good," said a trainer. "Sit with ice on it for twenty minutes, if it doesn't get better you'll have to go see a doctor."

I nodded, trying to push my hair out of my eyes. My hair tie had broken during the match, resulting in my shoulder length hair being up in all the wrong places.

While reclining back on the table, knowing that the show was over and people were starting to do their end show procedures. Cleaning up, starting to dismantle, I knew that superstars were leaving. Maybe Fergal had left as well.

Something was put on my stomach, and I opened my eyes to see something that looked like a red and black airplane perched over my belly button. I heard Fergal laughing.

"Are you okay, Suze?" He asked.

"I think so." I sat up on my elbow and looked at the bunch of plastic blocks. "So, what drink to do you want?"

"What drink do you want?" He asked as he leaned on the table and lifted up the ice pack so he could look at my knee. "Or would you like to eat in when we get back to the hotel?" He asked.

He was dressed in his street clothes, but he had his Balor Club leather jacket on. The man could make skinny jeans look like sin, especially with those legs.

"I'll take a Diet Mountain Dew." I said as I picked up the toy. "Did you lose or did I?"

"It wasn't about winning or losing, I just wanted to treat you to something, Suzi."

I bit my lip as I tried to sit up. With the toy in hand, I ended up accidentally hitting Fergal as I sat up. He didn't even move, instead helped me to sit up.

"There, better?" He asked.

I nodded, still biting my lip. The ice pack all but forgotten, I got off the table and whined as I put more weight on my right leg. Fergal was there to steady me, his hands on my hips, him in front of me. Though not the tallest of men, he still managed to make me look small. Alexa Bliss and I were the same height so pretty much we were the shortest on the roster. Now I was looking up a Fergal, my back pressed up against the table and him smiling down at me.

"We should go." I said, taking his hand off my right hip.

"Yeah, we should." His voice was a little bit lower.

I limped around Fergal, he turned and watched me leave the medical area. There was no way I didn't miss his intense gaze, but I wasn't sure as to why.

After this venue, I was scheduled for another house show and then I was going back to performing in Orlando, Florida. I didn't mind though, sometimes I like the idea of not traveling but this was the WWE, I was almost in the big leagues.

I changed and as I was putting my stuff in my duffel and getting the things in my backpack in order, I looked down at the Lego plane. For his age, Fergal had a child like personality to himself that I adored. His smile could make my stomach quiver and even just touching me in a non sexual manner I had heart palpitations still fluttering in my chest.

Shaking my head, I picked up the little toy and left the locker room.

"Hi, Suzi Q." Fergal greeted me.

Damn him.

"Let me take something for ya. Don't want to hurt yourself worse than necessary." He took the duffel from me.

"What about your things?" I asked.

"Already in the car. Let's go."

He held his other hand out to me. I looked at it and then at him. What was he trying to say without saying? So I placed the plane in his hand.

"Don't want to hold my hand?" He asked as he put the Lego sculpture in the side pocket of the duffel.

"I didn't know you were offering." I said. I could already feel the heat in my face.

"A man always wants to hold the hand of a lovely lady." He smiled at me.

I felt my face heat up more as he offered me his hand again. I took it.

My brain and body were at odds. My brain was telling me that this was the best damn day of my life and my stomach turned in flip flops as his thumb rubbed the back of my hand.

"Where did you get the plane kit?" Fergal asked as we were in the car together.

He was still holding my hand, only this time it was on his lap as he drove with one hand. I still couldn't believe what he was doing. He was being intimate with me, me of all people.

"Uh, just a Wal-Mart somewhere."

"A Wal-Mart, really? I usually have to order mine." He laughed a little.

I sighed.

"What?" He pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Nothing, Ferg." I said.

He parked in the closest parking spot, turned off the car but he turned to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Ferg. Really it's nothing." I tried to pull my hand from him.

"I know you're helping your family out, trying to keep the homestead from having to be sold. I heard you talking with Becky about it." He said, his hand tightening on mine.

I looked down. I had to move back home just so that the compound, and I use that term lightly, wouldn't get taken away. Owning a hotel slash animal rescue was hard but it was the best that we could do, especially on the edge of the Everglades.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He said.

"I know it shouldn't. But with money being tight, I have to also help out there when I'm not performing. Trust me, just getting called out to the road was a hassle for my family." I said.

He pulled me over the center console, I thought that he was just going to hug me but instead I felt his lips on mine. It was short and brief, but I was just as shocked in the end.

"Are you worried now?" He asked, our faces inches apart. Not that I had an option, his hand was holding the back of my arm to keep me from pulling away fully.

"Not really."

"Do you need another to keep you from getting worried again?" He asked.

I must have nodded, not that I could tell in my befuddled stated. He kissed me again. The hand that was holding me moved up to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, or as close as the car would allow.

Fergal pulled away. "Tomorrow before we leave, you and I are going to search for a Wal-Mart, so I can get more of these small kits. I rather like them." He said.

Befuddled my ass, I was completely confused. One moment we were talking about financial worries and the next he wants to go Lego hunting. I was still mildly shocked even as we left the car, out belongings in tow.

Fergal stopped outside of my room as I went to unlock it.

"Suzi," he said.

"Yeah." I didn't even look at him.

"When you move up to the main roster, how about we go out together?" He asked. "You know, as a couple."

Now I was looking at him. My door slightly open, my mouth was open wider and he was smiling at me.

"Because right now, I think we both know that I'm a Lego man. But later on, let's try to put the pieces together and see if we can make something happen." He said, reaching for my hand.

"Sure." I finally managed to utter.

He smiled, his thumb rubbing at the back of my hand for a third time that night. Fergal stepped up and leaned down and took his sweet time to kiss me.

Before long he left to go to his room and I was left standing like an idiot outside of mine. Fergal walked down six doors, turned to smile at me before entering his own room. I sighed and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me.

At least I was going to go shopping for Legos with a certified Lego man the next day.

* * *

 **I have always wanted to write something with Finn as the focus. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
